The Four Nations
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang, Sokka, Haru, and Zuko decied to form a band and become the best band in the avatar world. But this is more then a story with singing its a story of lies, drugs, money, and affairs. Can the band survive all of this before it tears them apart?
1. Forming A Band

The Four Nations

The Four Nations

Chapter 1

After the war Aang and his friends settled down in Ba Sing Se and began their lives quietly. Aang had begun to take up guitar lessons and was doing very well. In fact today was his last lesson before he mastered the guitar. Aang's guitar teacher was Jeong, Jeong. Surprisingly Jeong, Jeong knew a whole lot about guitar and was once in a band.

"Very good Aang I have taught you well" said Jeong, Jeong. Thank you I'm leaning from the best" said Aang. "Well now you can write your own songs" said Jeong, Jeong. "Yep I even just wrote one a few days ago" said Aang. "Oh is that so?" "Let me hear it" replied Jeong, Jeong eager to hear Aang's song. Aang plugged his guitar into a amp and began to play then sing.

_The water tribe girl is lost again,_

_All of her hopes have turned to rust,_

_And there's nothing that can be crushed,_

_She's gotta heart of steel with a really cool deal,_

_She knows what she wants and gets what she pleases,_

_For she is one beautiful, lovable, huggable water tribe girl._

_She grew up down at the South Pole,_

_Most active girl in school,_

_Her dream was to be a waterbending master,_

_And live happily ever after, with the man of her dreams,_

_But now her water whips as cold as ice, _

_She'll even hit you twice,_

_But there's one should know,_

_You better watch out cause she's ready to roll,_

_She's got a heart of steel with a really cool deal,_

_She knows what she wants and gets what she pleases_

_For she is one beautiful loveable huggable water tribe girl,_

_And one day she'll find the man she wants and live happily every after in the air temple where I was born. And the world will still know that she's_

_Got a heart of steel with a really cool deal_

_She knows what she wants and gets what she pleases_

_For she is truly one beautiful, lovable huggable water tribe girl._

Jeong, Jeong clapped his hands in agreement he was so happy for Aang. "Aang that was amazing you should be in a band, and get other music sounds for that song and write more" he said.

"You're right Sokka plays the bass, and Zuko plays drums, and Haru plays electric keyboard." "I think us being in a band is a great idea." He quickly packed up his guitar and headed over to the house where he was staying with his friends in Ba Sing Se and pushed Sokka, Zuko, and Haru into one room to speak abot becoming a band.

"Are you serious?" "we should be in a band together?" Cried Sokka. "Yes, I mean we all are so good at our instruments that we need to make music, and albums, and go on tour!" Cried Aang in excitement. "That's hard to decide" said Haru.

"I mean isn't the rockstar's life hard to live with?" "Yes but we can make it thorough it I now we can" said Aang. His other friends looked at each other then nodded. "Aang I think we can do this band forming idea" said Zuko lets start practicing.

"But first we need to make a name, and write a few songs, and go to a record company that will publish our albums" said Aang. "Right let's start with a name" said Zuko. "I know, I know" shouted Sokka. "How about the Sparky, Sparky Boo Men?"

"That sounds gay" said Zuko. "Fine what do you got Mr. Cool band name ideas?" asked Sokka disappointed that his name wouldn't be chosen. "How about Flaming Infisy?" "Is that even a word?" asked Haru. "It could be what about you Haru?" "I was thinking Earth Kingdom Defenders".

"No, I got an idea" said Aang. "How about the Four Nations?" "That sounds great it suits us perfect" said Zuko. "Alright The Four Nations it is, now let's start practicing."

**There you have it an Avatar band story. But this story will be more then just singing. Yes there will be some chapters with the songs that I wrote, but this story is also like the Beatles story filled with lies, drugs, money, and affairs. And if you're wondering how their music is. it is similar too to the Beatles and Nickelback. (But not sounding alike) **


	2. The First Album

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next two months every day Aang, Sokka, Haru, and Zuko practiced on their songs so far they had made twelve songs and were finally ready to publish their first album.

"Alright we're going to have pick a song title for our album" said Aang one morning. "I like Mystic River the best" said Sokka. "Yeah so do we" said Haru and Zuko. "Alright let's go to Ba Sing Se record company and get this thing started" said Aang.

When they first walked in the record company the man sitting at the desk looked puzzled and confused. "Um can I help you kids with something?" He asked. "Sir we're the Four Nations and we're here to publish an album" said Aang.

The man stared at them for a few seconds then busted out in laughter. "Your just kids what kind of crappy music do you play?" "Can you just hear us first before you judge us" asked Haru.

"Alright but make it quick I got stuff to do" said the man. They got into positions and Aang got into his wonderful singing voice and began to sing.

_Mystic River you make me want to shiver and cry_

_What has this world come to?_

_The things I do_

_Are they bad? Are they sad? Do they make the people mad?_

_(Choras)_

_I know you're not the light I should follow,_

_Or a dream when I'm not sleeping,_

_Is what I know the right way to go?_

_I don't know _

_But I guess I'll just follow,_

_That mystic river_

_Before I met you _

_I thought was alone in this world_

_I had no one to talk to _

_No one to hold me,_

_And no one to hear me cry!_

_(Choras)_

_Now I just sit here wondering what to be_

_I don't care if I die_

_Or if I cry_

_All I want is to be free!_

_(Choras)_

After the beautiful performance the man nearly fainted in astonishment. "That was the most beautiful music I've ever heard" he said.

"You guys have to make an album. people have to hear your songs." So in 3 months the album was made and all over the world fans loved it. Every song was a hit. The fans wanted to see the four nations in concert.

And Aang and the band promised that once they released their second album they would go on tour.

**Story's getting pretty good huh? It's not over yet its just beginning. Now in some chapters there will be concerts where you hear or should I say read them sing. But in other chapters it will show the bands ordinary life and their problems. Please review for this chapter too, I can wait to hear what you have to say. **


	3. On Tour

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was dinner time and Aang, Sokka, Haru, Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Suki all sat around the table talking. "So how's the new album coming along guys?" Asked Katara.

"Oh great we only have four more songs to record before we release it and go on tour" said Aang. "That's great I can't wait to hear it." "I love your music" said Katara. Aang blushed then continued to eat his salad.

"So what's this new album called?" asked Suki. "We thought we'd call it Gotta Love Your girl" said Sokka. "That sounds wonderful" said Suki. "Yeah a real big hit" replied Toph.

Soon after dinner Aang and his friends hopped into bed and went to sleep. The next morning the four nations hurried to the studio to put the finishing touches on their album. It had been 3 hours and they only had one more song to record.

"Alright boys so far every song I've heard on this album I've loved." "make this last one good too" said the man in the studio. "Alright guys lets go, one, two, three go" said Aang.

_The birds are singing,_

_The flowers are blooming,_

_And the trees tower above my head,_

_This place is so beautiful,_

_Oh I love it_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh there's moss on the ground,_

_Birds in the sky,_

_I am so high in this world,_

_Oh it's so peaceful hear in the forest _

_, pine needles scattered around. _

_You can settle down here,_

_And forget your troubles,_

_Cause you'll find a way,_

_(Chorus)_

_There's nothing to worry about its al in your head,_

_Imaginations can drive you crazy,_

_Trust me I know,_

_I've been there done that,_

_Thought I was lost until I found this place in the forest,_

_(Chorus)_

"Excellent work boys this album shall be released tomorrow, and next week you will go on tour." "Oh I'm so excited" said the studio man. "Well what do you boys think?" asked Zuko.

"I think this is the greatest idea ever." "We're the most popular band in all the nations" said Sokka. "And this album will make us more popular" said Aang.

The next few days the album was a success every song was a hit. Especially song titles like _Gotta love your girl, In the forest, Something's in the dark, and The Fatal Bullet. _One morning the studio man came up to the Four Nations with good news.

"You boys are now officially on tour." "Your first performance is in the Northern Water Tribe on the Pakku show" he said. "Awesome, we better start packing" said Haru. After they packed they immediately set off for the tribe.

When they steeped off of Appa they heard screaming girls yelling, "We love you Four Nations, you're awesome." As they went up to the place men and woman pored onto them begging for autographs.

They finally made it to the palace and set up their instruments and waited to be called out by master Pakku. "Ladies and gentlemen we have four very special guests here tonight".

"Let's give it up for the Four Nations!" Said master Pakku. The boys walked out onto the stage and listened to the cheering of the crowd. Then they started to play.

_I gotta special thing that nobody has,_

_It's no ordinary girl she's top of her class,_

_Now listen to my words as I begin to tell you a tale,_

_(Chorus)_

_You gotta love your girl,_

_Gotta hold her tight,_

_Kiss her goodnight,_

_Do anything she wants to make her feel alright,_

_She's the woman that you chose to be in your life, _

_She's the woman the woman you chose to be your wife,_

_Now listen to my words as I say,_

_You gotta love your girl._

_If you don't keep this love a going,_

_It might slow your life on down,_

_It and it can turn this down upside down,_

_(Chorus)_

_(Music playing_

_(Chorus_

_Love your girl everybody!_

After they sang their first song the crowd cheered even more then they went through the night playing songs.

The next year was big they went all over the world and played all their songs. And soon the tour was over and they sat down to rest before starting their third album.

**They seem very successful and happy don't they? Well they're not so happy. They're very tired and next chapter is when the drama will start I promise. You won't read every song they sing because I've written a lot of songs and I don't want to put all of them on there. Next chapter there won't be any singing, just drama. Bye please review for this chapter. **


	4. Drugs

The four Nations

The four Nations

Chapter 3

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and the Four Nations were practicing as hard as they could writing their new song, Lost a Lover. Everything was going smoothly until the chorus when Sokka started to slack off with his bass guitar playing.

"Sokka this is the 5th time already you've screwed up" what's wrong with you?" Asked Aang. Sokka looked at Aang with bulgy eyes and a foul odor coming out of his mouth.

"I'm just doing the best damn thing I can do" said Sokka.

"Well it sure sounds bad you know how it's written so play it right" said aang. Sokka bent down to scratch his foot when a bag fell out of his pocket.

It was a bag of marijuana. "Sokka what the hell are you doing with this?" Cried Aang shocked. "I'm so damn tired lately, and this stuff makes me feel real good" said Sokka.

"This stuff can kill you don't you know that?" Asked, Aang. Haru and Zuko just watched as Aang and Sokka yelled at each other to scared to get into the conversation.

No it wont that's just a lie said Sokka. Well you're sure not playing in my band smoking this shit said Aang. "Your band!" Cried Sokka. "Since when did you think all of this is your idea?" "Without us you wouldn't be this popular" said Sokka.

"I never meant it like that" said Aang. "Yeah right, "I'm going to bed don't call me if you need me" said Sokka. After Sokka left, aang turned to Haru and Zuko.

"Ok every one take five he" said. "But Aang we can't take a break we have an album coming up we still have six songs to record." "This is a double disc album after all" said Haru.

"Yeah I know that, but it looks like dumb ass is to busy smoking pot to help with the album." "Ah we don't need him" said Aang.

"Aang we need a bass guitar player." "That's what gives it the sound we want" said Haru. "Relax I can play guitar, I'm sure enough I can play bass too" said Aang. But Aang tried but he couldn't make the sound like Sokka did.

So finally he went upstairs to apologize to Sokka for yelling at him. And he found him shooting narcotics up his veins. "Sokka what the hell are you doing?" cried Aang.

He ran up to Sokka and airbended the shot out of his hand. "What did you do that for?" "It was making me feel good" said Sokka.

He looked at Aang and Aang could see his red bulgy eyes pale skin and bony arms.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and lashed out at Aang. Knocking him down the stairs. They continued to fight until Haru and Zuko broke it up.

"Forget it I'm not making an album if he's in it" said Sokka. "Fine by me" said Aang.

After the fight Aang went back up to Sokka's room to clean up the mess.

He then found another package of marijuana on the floor.

He picked it up turned around to make sure no one was watching and lit a cigarette and smoked the marijuana. "Ah this is nice he said but no one has to know I do it too"

**It's getting serious now. I bet your wondering what's gonna happen next well read and find out. Oh and could I ask you reviewers a favor could you go to my profile page and vote for my poll please I really need help with it thanks. **


	5. More Problems

The Four Nations

The Four Nations

Chapter 5

The next few weeks were very painful. Aang and Sokka would always fight. But eventually they got their third album Lost a Lover recorded.

This album was the most successful. All twenty five songs were filled with hope, happiness, love, secrets, and hate.

The fans demanded to hear this album in concert. "That figures" said Zuko one morning as he read the paper.

"We worked really hard on that album and they surely want to hear it live."

"We're not doing the tour" said Aang.

"What do you mean?" "We're still a band we got to" said Haru.

"Not with Sokka still on drugs" said Aang. "Aang, Sokka hasn't done drugs in two months now, "I think your hallucinating" said Zuko.

"No I'm not, just last night I found a bag of pot in his under where." "And he told me he thought they were pencil shavings" said Aang.

"Ok, but we can't go on tour without him" said Haru. "We all know he's the only person who can play bass."

"You know what?" "I think I'm just going to go up to my room and sleep my life away" said Aang.

He began to walk up the stairs but he was stopped by Katara his new wife. "Aang, honey I know Sokka has done something wrong but you got to forgive him."

"He's in your band and you and him are family" said Katara.

I know sweetie but." "Oh forget it I'll just go up to his room now and apologize" said Aang.

"That's my pupil" said Katara.

Aang walked into Sokka's room and found him reading the bible. "Hey" he said. "Hey" said Aang. How are you?

"Oh I'm good, I heard about the tour but too bad I can't come" said Sokka. Aang sighed then said. "Sokka you can come your part of the band too."

"But I don't want you to be doing drugs its wrong." "Your right it is wrong but I found out I wasn't the only one doing drugs" said Sokka handing Aang a bag of marijuana.

"Where did you get this?" Demanded Aang. "Found it in your locker" said Sokka.

"You went through my stuff?" Said Aang. "No, Haru and I did, and we weren't surprised of what we found" said Sokka.

Aang was so mad, he ran downstairs and threw a fireball at Haru.

"What was that for?" He asked. "You and Sokka went through my stuff" said Aang.

"Alright we did you were acting strange too so we went thorough your locker and found what we found" said Haru.

"You had no right" said Aang. "I know I'm sorry but you can't do drugs" he said. "I don't care, we got a show tonight at Kyoshi island and we're gonna make it the best damn show those people have ever seen."

"You got that?" "Yes" said Haru. They then flew to Kyoshi Island for their big performance. And Aang smiled and then began to sing.

_Lost a lover,_

_Gained a friend,_

_Can't afford all the love that I spend._

_There's no commitment between you and I,_

_But there's one thing that I can say,_

_(Chorus)_

_Can't you see I'm in love with you?_

_Can't you see that I'm falling down?_

_Can't keep my feet on the ground._

_Can't you see that I've lost a lover and I'll never find another?_

_When you loose a lover you think you've lost everything,_

_You think your world has turn upside down forever,_

_But one day you'll wake up and see a brighter day,_

_And you'll say to your girl,_

_(Chorus)_

_Well my friends say I'm blind,_

_That say I can't see the best things around me,_

_But I can stand as tall as I want and scream to the world,_

_(Chorus)_

After the first song the crowd was all wild up. They band sang all their new songs and some of their old ones and then finally went to bed.

Aang was tossing and turning all night something in his stomach pained him.

He turned to Katara to talk to her but she wasn't there. "Katara" he cried. He ran to Zuko's room to see where she was and there in Zuko's bed were Katara and Zuko making love.


	6. Anger and Music

The Four Nations

The Four Nations

Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of homework this week well here it is**

Aang stood at the door mouth open. "Katara what the hell are you doing with him?" Shouted Aang.

Aang it's not what you think said Katara trying to cover her breasts with the covers.

"Hell, it sure looks like it" said Aang. "Aang please calm down, she was feeling lonely and I came in to cheer her up" said Zuko. "Yeah by getting her knocked up" said Aang. "Aang! Shut up" said Katara.

"Stay out of this Katara this is between me and Zuko" said Aang. Aang pulled Zuko outside and airbended him across the lawn. "I'm too tired to fight you so I'm just gonna talk" said Zuko.

"Yeah, you better give me a real good excuse of why you were sleeping with my wife" said Aang in a furious rage.

"Ok, ok, ok you and her haven't made love in a while, and she didn't want to bother you, and the only other person she liked was well me" said Zuko.

Aang's eyes filled with water. "Is that really true?" He asked. "Yes I would never lie to you Aang" he said. Aang looked very doubtful but turned to the door and walked back inside and sat beside Katara.

"Aang I'm so sorry I will never do that as long as I live ever again" she said. It's alright, it's alright, "I know Zuko did that to make me mad" said Aang. "Now if you want to make love we can he" said. "Ok said Katara beginning to remove her bra and panties.

(**Not going to go through the details of the moment because this is a T rated story) **Aang awoke the next morning feel bright and refreshed but he was still pissed at Zuko.

He got up and walked to the bathroom and shaved some of the hair that had grown on his head then went downstairs to make breakfast. He began to make eggs when Katara walked in. "Good morning" she said. "Good morning did you sleep well?" Asked Aang.

"Oh yeah, you pounded me like a mallard duck last night" said Katara. Aang looked embarrassed. "Oh sorry" he said. "No don't be, I loved it, you did a lot better then Zuko." "Now I only want to do it with you" she giving a sweet smile. "Anyway don't you have a concert today?"

Asked Katara. We did, but I decided to cancel it" said Aang. "What? But why?" Said Katara. "You think I'm working with Zuko, Sokka, and Haru?" "those assholes drive me crazy" said Aang.

Katara bowed her head and sat up. "Aang there not just your friends there your band members." "And even though they drive you crazy, you have to forgive them and work something out" said Katara.

"I know but Katara, Zuko slept with you" said Aang. "I know and I'm sorry for that and I'm sure he is too" said Katara. "Just try, for me" she said looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

Aang smiled and they moved in for a kiss. Then afterwards Katara ran to the bathroom. "Are you alright honey?" Asked Aang. "Yeah I'm fine this is the twelfth time I've went to the bathroom" said Katara.

"I think I'm gonna go to the doctor and see what he has to say" she said. "Ok I'm going to go find the guys" said Aang. "Alright take care honey, I love you" said Katara.

Aang soon rounded up his band and they rode on Appa to their concert at the southern water tribe.

Along the way Aang began to discus what Katara had told him. "So guys I think we should work together, and stop fighting and doing the things we're doing" said Aang. "I agree" said Haru.

It's just that something always gets in our way and we fight." "Yeah, so from now on we work as a team" said Aang. Yeah said the 3 band members. "Who are we?" Said Aang. "The Four Nations!" cheered the band. They soon arrived at the South Pole and began to set up their instruments and started to play.

_Walking down paved roads,_

_With a light in my heart,_

_We did many good things together,_

_Like walking down the forest path, _

_And working on the subject we had trouble in (math)_

_those were great times,_

_took five miles to school evey day,_

_playing chess or checkers and listned to the girls and what they say,_

_and I still look back now and say to my self_

_Where did those good times go?_

_It went so fast I didn't know,_

_That all our dreams were coming,_

_And we were too bling too see,_

_But if I could go back to any period of my life,_

_I would go back to the good times._

_Remember Tom's ice cream store?_

_We spent all our money and even more,_

_We played and hid from the bullies that came our way_

_Yeah I guess you could say that we were friends,_

_But to me, we were kings!_

_(Chorus)_

_(Music playing)_

_(Chorus)_

The concert continued for two hours then finnaly they returned home to Ba Sing Se

**You think they're gonna stay happy and nice to each other? Think again there's a lot more action yet to come.**


	7. Questions Deals and Pain

The Four Nations

The Four Nations

Chapter 7

"Ok what a night" said Zuko getting off of Appa. "Tell me about it, we had to sign at least two hundred autographs" said Sokka. "Well at least we're home and we can relax for the next two days before the next concert" said Aang.

They walked into their apartment to find Katara, Toph, and Suki all sitting at the table. They all had smiles on their faces and Aang thought they were up to something.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "Oh Aang its wonderful news" said Suki.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aang.

I'm pregnant Aang said Katara.

Aang looked alarmed because he wasn't sure if it was his baby or Zuko's.

"Why are you so shocked you should be happy" said Suki. "Um I am just surprised it's not everyday the avatar gets to be a dad" said Aang trying to crack a smile.

"Well it's been a long day I'm really tired and I'm off to bed" said Aang. He then walked up the stairs and collapsed on the bed. He tossed and turned all night wondering is it my baby? Or Zuko's? Katara then walked in and laid beside him.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked.

Aang then explained to her the situation. "Oh Aang is that it?" "Well I could be pretty sure that it's your baby" said Katara. "But I don't know, me and Zuko both made love to you on the same night either one of us could have gotten you pregnant" said Aang.

"I ask myself that, and the answer I get is that you both did" said Katara.

"What? "That's impossible only one guy can get a woman pregnant" said Aang.

I don't know, that's what the sprits told me that she said. "Well goodnight" said Katara laying her head onto the pillow.

Aang smiled then rubbed her head gently. "Goodnight my waterbending princess" he said. The next morning Aang went into his studio and began to write songs for his new album.

The first two songs he played were soft and gentle. Then when the third song came it was loud and noisy. It awoke Katara right away.

Can you keep it down in there?" she said walking into the studio. "Oh sorry, just writing some new stuff how are you this morning?" He asked.

"Oh good just tired a lot lately" said Katara. "Well you'll soon learn all that's going to come with being pregnant" said Aang. Katara chuckled then walked into the kitchen and ate some fruit.

Aang then left the apartment and was walking to the record company when a man stepped out in front of him. "Hey aren't you the lead singer for the Four Nations?" He asked.

"Yeah you want an autograph buddy?" Said Aang pulling a pen from his pocket.

"Oh no, I'm simply here to offer you and your band a deal" said the man. "What kind of deal?" Questioned Aang. "A deal that will put the Four Nations even higher then ever before."

"Sorry not interested said Aang walking away. The man was surprised and jumped back in front of him. "But please if you just sign this youll see that your band can make twice as much money with every album and concert you do"

said the man. "Wow thanks mister" said Aang.

The man then walked off and Aang looked at the piece of paper he had given him. Instead of having to split the money between his band mates he would make it so he got every single coin they made.

He went to his band agent and made a deal. The next week the Four Nations started to put music together for Aang's three new songs. "Sokka is way off beat" said Haru.

"I disagree Sokka's doing fine its Zuko whose losing touch" said Aang.

"I'm not losing touch I'm doing fine if anyone here is losing his touch its you avatar" said Zuko.

"I don't to hear this bullshit Zuko just play the beat the way we wrote it" said Aang.

Zuko snorted and began to argue. "The way I wrote it sounds so much better" he said. "The way you wrote it is off beat and sounds like a guy who just got raped by another guy" said Aang.

Zuko lashed out at Aang throwing him to the ground they wrestled and Zuko burnt Aang's favorite guitar. My guitar! You bastard cried Aang blowing Zuko out of the room. "First you sleep with my wife then you destroy my guitar what next?"

Aang cried. You were accusing me of something I didn't do wrong said Zuko. "Oh yeah you want to talk about some things you have done wrong?" Questioned Aang.

"Stop it you know I've changed" said Zuko. "Oh sure looks like it to me" said Aang. He balled his fist and was getting ready to do a fire blast at Zuko.

"Here's what you get for hurting my life" said Aang. he threw the fire ball but Zuko dodged it and Katara was just passing by the room when she was hit.

"Oh my god Katara!" Cried Aang. He rushed to her side trying to help her up. He had burnt Katara once before but this was bad. "Look what you made me do you bastard!" cried Aang with tears in his eyes.

"Me? you threw the god damn fireball" Zuko said. "I've had enough of you I'm taking my wife to the healer fast" said Aang.

Soon after Aang left, Sokka and Haru headed over to the hospital while Zuko sat on the bench and played his drums in a death music way.

**Wow I think I really made it shocking this time I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen next well I'm thinking but I can tell you its gonna be eventful. **

** There so many questions I bet your thinking will Katara be Ok? Well Zuko kill Aang? Well they ever stop having proublems?**

** Well read and see and please review and be sure to check out my other stories inculding My love for you, twenty eight days of terror, the Wrath of 112 ocean avenue and many more see ya. **


	8. When Friends Betray You

The Four Nations

The Four Nations

Chapter 8

At the hospital Aang was hysterical he couldn't calm down. His wife would believe he was trying to kill her. There was no way he could tell her it was him.

Two days past and Katara was still in a comma and Aang stayed by her side all the time even to sleep. One Thursday morning he heard Katara wake up and saw her smile at him.

"Hi honey" she said.

"Katara you're awake thank god I was so worried" cried Aang.

"Oh well I'm doing well in pain but doing well." "I hope the fireball didn't cause any harm to our baby" Katara said.

"Oh I pray to god too" said Aang.

"Oh Aang just curious, who threw that fireball at me?" Asked Katara. Aang grew nervous he had to come up with a story fast but how?

"Katara this is going to come as a shock to you but… "Sokka was always jealous of you and he was mad that I married you, and he wanted to get revenge, so he asked Zuko to throw the fireball at you when you walked by" said Aang.

Katara was shocked her brother, her own brother did this to her she could never forgive him she knew he could be crazy sometimes but never like this.

One day later Katara was released from the hospital and sent straight back home she couldn't go anywhere for one week.

Aang and his friends released their fourth album "When Friends betray you" and it was a good album but very unusual for the Four Nations and they played seventy nine concerts around the world.

The band was still very famous but their problems were getting to be known around the world and they were losing fans.

To make it worse Katara was avoiding Sokka for reasons he did not know.

One day he confronted his band members about it.

"My sister's been ignoring me for the last three weeks, did one of you tell her something?" He asked.

Zuko, Aang and Haru all shook their heads.

"Well I'm gonna try to talk to her" Sokka said. "Good luck with that" said Haru.

Katara was in her bedroom folding clothes when Sokka walked in. She was happy until she saw him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Why have you been such a jerk to me lately?" He asked. "Oh Sokka I wonder why maybe it's because you gave me this!" She lifted her shirt and showed him the big burn marks on her body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" You know I can't bend said Sokka.

"Oh yeah that's not what Aang told me".

He said that you told Zuko to shoot a fireball at me because you hated me."

"How could you Sokka?" "You're me loving brother I trusted you." "All I see now is a crazy bass player who hates his family" said Katara.

"Katara I swear on mom's grave that I did not tell Zuko to do this to you, Aang is lying!" Screamed Sokka.

"Oh now your blaming my husband for this? "You're pathetic Sokka, Aang loves me and I know you don't so there, get out of my room" said Katara.

Sokka's eyes burst into tears and he walked out. He then came into Aang's room where Aang was tuning his new guitar. "Oh hey Sokka what's-. Sokka threw him to the ground and wrestled.

"How could you tell my sister I burnt her?" "I hate you I always will hate you" Aang." "Ever since we started this dumb ass band of yours, we've been fighting and fighting, I'm sick of it" said Sokka.

He pushed Aang to the window and held him up. "Listen you little punk, Katara is my sister and I should have never let you marry her because I know you threw the fireball."

"She doesn't believe me but somehow, someway you're gonna pay" said Sokka in a threatening tone.

He let go of Aang and walked out the door and went to a bar. There he hung out with the toughest meanest and violence people you will ever meet.

They started their own gang called the Four Nations haters.

Sokka didn't tell the group that he was once a four nation member and kept quiet about his past.

This gang did all sorts of ruckus causing terror among the streets and Aang knew he had to stop this mess. One morning he found the gang in an ally beating up and old man for his money.

"Stop right there that's far enough" said Aang.

Aang?" cried Sokka.

"Sokka?" Cried Aang.

"These two know each other we can't let Sokka be in our gang anymore" said the lead gang member.

Soon Sokka and Aang had no choice but to team up and fight the villains.

They won and discussed a few things.

They promised never to fight again and make their music about peace and love and so they started to dress weird and all take up meditation and released their fifth album "Peace on Earth" through the next few years the life of the Four Nations would be quite different but over time things would pile up again. And this time it would be far worse.

**They seem to be in a real peace mood now will they stay like that? Who knows but I can tell you the story's not over yet there is still plenty more to tell. In the next chapter there will be a concert so you'll here their new peace songs. They sure are acting strange if you have ever heard our seen the music videos of the Beatles album "Magical Mystery Tour" that's how weird they're acting. Well please review you reviewers rock!PS. Also check out my story "twenty eight days of terror" I want to hear what you say about that onePeace out. **


	9. An Unexpected Turn

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The peace course was great to the Four Nations and to the fans of course. But some of the new songs on the sixth album got a little too weird. Songs like "I am the Hogmonkey" or "Lemurs garden" finally one morning as they were meditating to think of new songs, Toph came in.

"Hey what's up guys?" She asked.

Sokka had a mean look on his face. "Can't you see we're meditating?" He said.

"Sorry peace boys but Katara and Suki are out and I want to stay with somebody for awhile" said Toph.

"Well you're not staying with us we're trying to concentrate" said Sokka. Haru grabbed his hand. "Sokka we are in peace and harmony we let people do what they please."

"If she wants to stay here, then she can stay here" said Haru. "Alright, but she better not disturb" me Sokka replied. Zuko then got up and walked to the fountain for a drink of water and Toph followed him.

"So the bands going good?" She asked. "Oh yes, we are not ever fighting, our music is only about peace and love, and nothing can get in our way" said Zuko.

"Oh really?" Questioned Toph, who was eyeing Haru at the time. Toph had a crush on Haru, but Haru didn't anymore and Toph wanted to make him jealous. "Zuko could you come with me for a second?" She asked.

"Why sure Toph I'd be glad to" said Zuko. They entered a room and Toph earthbended the door shut and stared at Zuko. "Toph what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh Zuko I love you so much" she said. "What?" Said Zuko surprised.

"I have loved you ever since I me you at the western air temple, and I've been dieing to kiss those beautiful lips of yours." Zuko was shocked he backed away but Toph grabbed him and kissed him and made moaning happy sounds for Haru to hear.

Outside the room Haru was boiling up how dare Zuko kiss his girl. He was starting to like her again and was starting to break the peace bond. Haru then marched down to the band managers' office and ordered him to fire Zuko. The band manager Longshot was surprised and angry when he heard the news.

This was his band, he was making money and he did not want to let the band loose. "No way Haru the band is at peace now there's no way I'm letting Zuko out of the band." "Fine then, I'll just make dissesions of my band members to stop touring" Haru said. Longshot nearly fell out of his chair.

"You cant you've made six albums already and have been doing tour for over four years now you're not quitting!" he cried.

"Just watch us" said Haru. And he did and Haru didn't break up the band they would still make new albums but wouldn't sing them in concert. The Four Nation fans were devastated.

Especially the ones who never saw them in concert. Shortly after the no more touring deal, Katara went into labor and had her baby. A baby boy who they named Gon-Jin. Aang had taken break from the band and took care of the baby.

He was busy full time and none of the new songs were completed. It had been five months and Sokka, Haru and Zuko needed Aang back to make a new album because the fans were getting antsy.

"I'm sorry guys but Katara needs help with the baby and I'm the only one who can help her" said Aang.

"It's been five damn months Aang, Katara can take care of the baby from here, we need to make our new album the fans want it" said Zuko.

"We've already given a title to it and it sounds so good the fans demand it to be out next month" said Sokka.

"Alright I'll go with you to the studio and we'll record" said Aang. When they got to the studio the started to figure out the tunes for their new songs. It was difficult but they got them down and started to record. "One, two, three, go" said Aang. The music started to play it was an amazing sound the fans outside the studio were listing to it with joy.

_Timmy was just a boy from my neighborhood,_

_Some would say that he was crazy but I thought he was good,_

_He never did any harm but he still amused us friends,_

_Timmy's parents worked all night and day,_

_In the big towers high in the sky_

_And me and Timmy we'd talk all night long_

_Come on, come on, come on watch ya gonna do with your life?_

_Are you gonna be the kind of man who's always there for his wife?_

_I know you're crazy I know you're strange but I also know that you're a great friend_

_Who knows what's coming for him. _

_Yeah Timmy was even younger to the day he was like my little brother, he became my friend instead_

_He met this girl named Amanda she fell for him, she said I might learn to love him but true loves only in the heart._

The song then went on for four minutes and the crowed cheered for more. Soon they released their seventh album "An Idiot for a Band Manager"

this was it for Longshot. One night put his bow and arrow to his head and shot himself. Now the Four nations were out of a band manager and could no longer sing until they found a new one.

**Gets better and better does'nt it? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I might not get back to it in a while I'm starting a Sly Cooper story and I'm thinking of ideas for that. But I will continue if you review for this story and my story "Twenty Eight Days of Terror" see ya you reviewers Rock!**


End file.
